Ciemna wyspa
-Opuścić szalupy! Zwinąć żagle! - krzyczał kapitan statku. W oddali majaczyła ciemność. Gdy opuścili szalupy, i popłynęli w ciemność, w nieznane. Ktoś złapał się ich łodzi, jakiś człowiek. Krzyczał: -Zawracajcie! Czeka was śmierć! Zawracajcie! -Spokojnie, spokojnie, wytłumacz nam wszystko. Spokojnie. -A więc tak: kiedyś ta wyspa była bardzo szczęśliwą krainą, dopóki nie zawładnął nią Cień. W nim, wszystkie koszmary stają się rzeczywistością, próbowałem uciec, dryfowałem, ale bez skutku, zawracajcie, póki jeszcze widać stąd plamkę światła! Próbowali zawrócić, ale bez skutku, jeden z załogi powiedział: -Światło zniknęło! Światło zniknęło! A że była to wielka szalupa, cała załoga się w niej zmieściła. Jeden z niej powiedział do drugiego: -Słyszysz? Jakby za nami goniły wielkie nożyce. -Słyszę, słyszę, a ty słyszysz, jakby pod naszą łodzią coś płynęło? -Tak, tak! Cała załoga walczyła za wszystkimi potwornościami Ciemnej wyspy, paru członków załogi zginęło, jeden został przecięty na pół, wielkimi nożycami, a jeszcze inny stracił głowę w walce z wielkim potworo-jaszczurem. Rozbitek wrzeszczał: -Wszyscy zginiemy! Zginiemy marnie! A każdy pocieszał się, że wypłyną, że przetrwają ten koszmar. Ale oni płynęli coraz dalej, i dalej, Ku nieznanemu. Ku nieskończoności. Cała łódź, już prawie tonęła pod ciężarem krwi, wszyscy próbowali ją wylewać, ale nie widzieli nic, i nie wiedzieli czym, ponieważ nawet nie mieli czym.Nagle ich łódź, uderzyła o coś twardego od spodu, na początku pomyśleli, że to ląd, ale potem usłyszeli ryk, i zobaczyli czerwone dwie plamki, mniej więcej 8 metrów nad nimi. Nie wiedzieli co to, więc byli jak najciszej mogli, ale już powoli chyba się domyślali, wiedzieli, że nie mają szans na przeżycie, już wiedzieli, że to jakiś krwiożercza bestia, która tylko czeka na pretekst do pożarcia ich. Nagle zjawiła się czarna postać, majacząca w ciemności: Powiedziała do potwora, żeby się uspokoił, a on posłuchał, i wrócił pod wodę. Marynarze nie wiedzieli, i nie słyszeli o plotkach, które krążyły, i nie zwracali uwagi na krzyczącego rozbitka, który wrzeszczał, że to królowa Cienia. Oni go uciszali, ponieważ byli oczarowani urodą Czarnej Damy. Tak się nazywała. Zaprowadziła ich bez większych przeszkód na ląd, ale tylko rozbitek wiedział, że to ich doprowadzi do zguby, zabrał łódź, gdy nikt nie widział, i próbował wydostać się z Ciemności. O dziwo, po wielu trudnościach, udało mu się z niego wypłynąć, był wolny, ale nie zauważył śpiącego pod ławką w łodzi marynarza, drugi był pod drugą. Rozbitek cieszył się wolnością i światłem, utraconym na kilka lat. Bał się, że już nigdy nie dożyje dnia, kiedy zobaczy światło. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że miał wielkie łachmany na sobie, więc wygrzebał z marynarskiej skrzyni jakieś czyste wdzianko, i założyła na siebie, obudził śpiących marynarzy, którzy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że przeżyli, i że są teraz tam, gdzie widać słońce. I wypłynęli, wcale nie walcząc, oni tylko spali. Mieli wielkie szczęście, że rozbitek był mądrym i wyrozumiałym człowiekiem, i że nie dał się otumanić urodą Czarnej Damy. Rozbitek opowiedział co się wydarzyło, podczas gdy oni spali, skuleni pod ławką ze strachu. Przedstawił im się, i powiedział że ma na imię Jeremi, i był kiedyś królem tej wyspy, opowiedział im cała historię owładnięcia jej Cieniem, i o tym, jak cała reszta załogi została tam, oczarowana urodą Czarnej Damy. Jest ona władczynią Cienia, i ona nim rządzi, każe mu robić wszystko co sobie zamarzy, i karze mu też zabijać, dla swojej rozrywki. Jest ona bezlitosna, i nie do wzruszenia. Teraz pozostali marynarze mogli z nami uciec, ale gdyby z nami uciekli, to ona by nas goniła, a teraz oni mogliby zginąć pożarci przez potwora, i byłaby to śmierć szybka, i bezbolesna, a teraz będą umierać w męczarniach. Dzięki temu na szczęście i na nieszczęście, że oni odwrócili jej uwagę, dlatego mieliśmy mniej Ciemnych przeszkód, a dzięki temu oni będą umierać w męczarniach. Moglibyśmy się po nich zwrócić i ich ratować, ale mogłoby nic z tego nie wyjść, więc zginęlibyśmy wszyscy w męczarniach, a tak tylko oni zginą, wiem że to brutalne, a z drugiej strony mogłoby się to udać, ale chyba nie warto ryzykować, prawda? Wszyscy nie wiemy, co mamy począć, ale pewnego dnia, trzeba będzie postawić jej czoła, bo Cień owładnie cały świat. Nie wiadomo, więc, czy robić to, czy tamto, jest nas teraz za mało, żeby ich ratować, a w każdej chwili, Czarna Dama może nas dopaść, więc na razie, gdy jest zajęta oczarowywaniem ich, musimy wracać szybko na statek, i płynąć po posiłki, ponieważ sami nie damy rady. W końcu jestem królem, i macie się mnie słuchać, i jestem dobrym strategiem, ponieważ ćwiczyłem się, na wielu dzięki temu zdobytych państwach. - powiedział król Jeremi, a marynarze powiedzieli: -Królu, rzeczywiście jesteś mistrzem strategii. A tymczasem, marynarze zwęszyli podstęp, ale niestety już byli przykuci do skalnych platform, i już byli gotowi do tortur, poprzez Czarną Damę. Ale ona delektowała się chwilą ich złości, i że nic nie mogą jej zrobić, mogą się tylko wydzierać. A oni zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że rozbitek miał rację, a oni go nie posłuchali, przecież on był tu wcześniej, wiedział więcej. Teraz było ich tu ośmiu, Czarna Dama, wiedziała strach, na twarzy tego, którego wzięła za rękę, i przykuła jeszcze mocniej, do grubszej platformy. Odcięła mu język żeby nie krzyczał, mógł niestety tylko wydawać odgłosy wewnętrzne, a usta i odcięty język bolały potwoooooornie. Wyobraźcie sobie, odciąć cały język, i nawet nie zmoczyć zimną wodą, nie zatamować krwi, krew ciekła niemiłosiernie, a Czarna Dama, zszyło go zwykłą żyłką wędkarską. Gdy już to zrobiła zaczęła mu wbijać na wylot przez łydki igły o metrowej długości. Marynarz męczył się, i pocił, a krew lała mu się strumieniami, próbował zemdleć, ale królowa pomyślała też i o tym, i rzuciła na niego zaklęcie ,,Słodkie” życie - to znaczy, że nie mógł on ani zasnąć, ani zemdleć. Mężczyzna chciał już umrzeć, ale ciągle jeszcze nie mógł, bo to zawsze nie był TEN śmiertelny cios. Wbijała mu igły na łydkach tam gdzie się tylko mieściły, a pozostali nie mogli na to patrzeć, ale żaden nic nie mógł zrobić. Mogli tylko patrzeć jak ich kolega umiera w męczarniach. Królowa chwyciła marynarza za łydkę, na co on miał wielkie jak groch, łzy cierpienia, ale nie mógł wydać ani jednego zbawiennego wrzasku. Zbawiennego dla tego, ponieważ wtedy łatwiej znosi się ból. Przynajmniej tak się uważało. Chwyciła go za łydkę, i odwróciła nią tak, jak do kopnięcia piłki, ale o wiele mocniej, łydka mogła już wtedy dotknąć uda, a kość łydkowa zza dużego przeciążenia, przebiła skórę młodzieńca. To był obrzydliwie straszny widok, i dało się usłyszeć taki trzask, jakby ktoś staną na suchej gałęzi, a ona złamała się pod jego ciężarem. Marynarz cierpiał jak nikt inny jeszcze na tym świecie. Wyobraźcie sobie taki ból. Nawet nie da się go opisać, nie potraficie sobie na pewno takiego bólu wyobrazić. A królowa potrafiła zadać ból tak potworny, że wydaje ci się że zaraz umrzesz, ale nie, ponieważ to nie jest to miejsce, musiała by ci złamać kark, albo zadać cios prosto w serce lub szyję. Ale marynarz miał już dosyć po samej łydce, i gdy musiał sobie wyobrazić co się z nim stanie za chwilę, zemdlałby, ale nie mógł. A tymczasem królowa puściła jego łydkę brutalnie, zadając mu jeszcze większy ból. Dawno nie miała takiej świetnej okazji. Łydka marynarza opadła bezwładnie na ziemię, a kikut jego kości sterczał, i krew lała się z niego jak z cebra. Królowa pociągnęła jego skórę w dół, marynarz mruczał(bo tylko to mógł)jak najgłośniej się tylko da, próbował krzyczeć, ale tylko zdarło mu się gardło, zadając jeszcze większy ból, a królowa zawiązała jego obciągniętą skórę na supeł, i zaczęła dalej go torturować… Tymczasem u króla i dwóch ocalałych marynarzy. -Jesteśmy już w naszej części krainy! Krzyczał marynarz na bocianim gnieździe. Teraz reszta poszła po posiłki, i z nimi wyruszyła z powrotem na Ciemną Wyspę. Gdy pomyśleli znowu o tej niezkazitelnej ciemności, ciarki przeszły im po plecach. Młodziaki nie chciały płynąć, i krzyczały, że nie chcą umierać, ale nagle nad ich statkiem, przeskoczył ogromny rekin, przegryzając jednego na pół, izabierając jedną połówkę ze sobą, a pozostałych skazać na widok górnej połowy ciała, która już się wykrwawiła, i zostawiła po sobie na pokładzie bordową plamę. Jego pół ciała wyrzucili za burtę, i rekin od razu się nią zajął. Wpłynęli znów w ciemność, i poczuli ten sam chłód, i to samo uczucie… Nieskończoności.-Światło zniknęło! Światło zniknęło!-krzyczał jeden z nowej załogi. Marynarze płynęli uratować innych, zresztą sami nie wiedzieli po co. Przecież równie dobrze, żaden nie musiał płynąć, zostać spokojnie w domu, i popijać herbatkę, takie oto teraz myśli, kłębiły się w głowach wszystkich marynarzy, a zwłaszcza rozbitka-księcia, który był tutaj już wcześniej, i to bardzo długo. I to on właśnie zebrał całą załogę, najpierw rzucając kotwicę. -Drodzy marynarze, teraz opowiem wam całą historię, która wcześniej się tu wydarzyła…-powiedział i zaczął opowiadać. Gdy skończył rzekł jeszcze: -I teraz raczej po co tracić życie, płynąc na ratunek ośmiu innym marynarzom, który i tak się nie uda, i i tak zginiemy wszyscy? -Tak, tak! Wracajmy!-rozległy się głosy wszystkich marynarzy. -To zawracamy!!!-krzyknął i statek został skierowany do wylotu z ciemności. A tymczasem torturowani marynarze, słyszeli ciągłe krzyki swojego towarzysza, nic nie mogąc począć, a jego strumień krwi, już do niego dotarł, modlili się, żeby to się wreszcie skończyło, kiedy wreszcie zginą, i kiedy ich kolega zginie. A on nadal wrzeszczał, a królowa Cienia, stosowała coraz to większe tortury. I się z tego cieszyła. Raz wymyśliła, żeby wbić mu igłę o średnicy dziesięciu centymetrów w podbrzusze, i zrobiła to, a on jeden jedyny raz, na te wszystkie męczarnie, wydał głośny pisk. Ale tego, co przedziurawiła mu królowa, już nie miał. I zabrała się do tortur dalszych, a z niego płynęła już prawie rzeka krwi, mało co sam nie zwymiotował, na jej widok, ale teraz już się przyzwyczaił do jej widoku, ale jego ból był nadal niemiłosiernie wielki. Zdał sobie wreszcie sprawę, że jego męczarnie, dobiegają ku końcowi. Królowa szykowała wielki pal, którym już celowała w jego głowę, która po chwili, rozplaskała się na ścianie, włącznie z mózgiem, z którego została woda. Marynarze na statku, już wypłynęli na słońce, i byli naswojej ciepłej wyspie, ale dzień znliżał się ku końcowi, ponieważ się ściemniało. Wszyscy wyczerpani przeżyciami, runęli na swoje łóżka jak dłudzy. A rano obudzili się wszyscy, z wyjątkiem kilku, z dziurami na wylot w brzuchach. Spali w jednej izbie, ponieważ nie mili siły już sami wracać do swoich domów. A trupy leżały w wielkiej kałurzy krwi, pod ścianą z napisem: MOŻE GDYBYŚCIE DOTARLI WCZEŚNIEJ, ŻYŁBYM, I MOI PRZYJACIELE TEŻ, TERAZ ZGINIECIE I WY!!! I wszyscy usłyszeli mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech kilku osób. Usłyszeli za sobą szelest, odwrócili się, a jeden z ich kolegów nie miał serca, nawet krew nie zdążyła się z niego ulotnić, a jego serce, jeszcze przez pięć sekund bijące, trzymał bardzo ztorturowany duch, z szaleńczym uśmiechem na twarzy, wszyscy włącznie z księciem wrzeszczeli i krzyczeli, próbójąc pierwsi wybiec z izby, ale jeszcze bardziej zaczęli wrzeszczeć, gdy zdali sobie sparawę, żę są otoczeni przez ośmiu tak samo ztorturownych duchów marynarzy. Duchy zabrały się za nich, i rozerwały na małe kawałeczki. Cała izba była poplamiona(to za mało powiedziane*o*)krwią. I leżały w niej porozrywane części ciała, oczy, nogi, ręce itp. Nikt inny z wyspy nie wiedział kto to, ale omijają izbę szerokim łukiem. Jeszcze nie wieadomo, co to była za wyspa, ale uwarzajcie!!! Cień pochłonął już ćwierć kuli ziemskiej, może nie długo dojdzie i do was! http://www.ocen-swoj.blog.onet.pl/ Share on eShare on wykop Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Pasty do poprawy